Punctuality Is Optional
by Sull89
Summary: Ludwig is known for being on time - to everything. His brother, on the other hand, is anything but. One night, with something other than partying on his mind, Francis shows Ludwig that every once and a while, it's okay to return the favor.


_I have scolded Gilbert for this very thing, a thousand times over…_ The thought flitted through Ludwig's mind for just a moment before the teeth nipping at his collarbone brought his focus back to the present. The wicked curve of lips against his body was the only warning he got before those teeth bit down again, harder this time, almost breaking skin.

Finally, that was the straw that pushed him over the edge, the phone falling from his hand to clatter somewhat loudly onto the floor. They had a party to be at in a little more than four hours, but at this rate there was no way they were going to make it on time. If he hadn't suggested that they make the trip from Berlin to Munich three days ago, they wouldn't have arrived at the party until the next day.

"Liebe," he tried to protest, but his voice was not cooperating much. The nip of those teeth, the weight of the body on top of him, the blatant way an erection ground against his hip… well, needless to say, his partner was making a very good argument for staying in bed without saying a word. But Ludwig prided himself to making all events on time and this was certainly an event he could not miss.

Though his mind was practically begging him to lay back and let those gorgeous hands do what they would, the scratchy, distant voice still emanating from the phone, "Bruder? Bruder, where are you? Bruder, this is not funny! Bruder!" kept him from giving into the urge completely. It was Gilbert's engagement party, after all. Centuries of strife and war had finally dissipated, and now Gilbert had the chance to marry the man he'd loved ever since he was his knight. It was his duty as both younger brother and Best Man to be there.

But then those finger nails were raking down his sides and a breathy voice whispered into his ear, husky with want and arousal, "Ignore it, mon amour. Your brother will just have to wait." Ludwig watched as, with surprising accuracy, a foot slid off the bed and against the phone, managing to both end the call and kick the little piece of technology far out of reach with one easy movement.

"But it is my duty as –" Almost immediately, fingers pressed to his lips cut him off midsentence and Ludwig found himself consumed by a kiss. Habit and desire both drove his arms around the thin waist in front of him almost immediately, pulling the smaller man against his body with obvious intent. Before he had entered this relationship, Ludwig had control over every aspect of his life, body, and mind without fail. Now… Francis could turn his mind to mush with a few well-chosen words, drive his body insane with insatiable need, and make one of life's most important things – punctuality – seem not quite so important after all.

It wasn't as though Francis wanted to change him – Ludwig knew that without a doubt. It was only that he wanted to find a middle ground for the two of them, a place between Ludwig's rules and regulations and his own more relaxed standards that allowed them both to be happy. He would never ask Ludwig to be even a minute late to anything regarding Germany, but missing the first half hour of his brother's engagement party, well… that was fashionable, anyway.

The question came as Francis stroked a teasing finger down Ludwig's chest, tracing the lines of muscle there, "How many times has your brother been late to something of yours, hm?" As his other hand gently slid up Ludwig's chest to fiddle with the knot on his tie, he spoke again, voice low and sultry, "He never even had the decency to pretend it was for something other than sex, either." A few quick flicks with his fingers – Ludwig couldn't help but spare a moment to wonder how much practice he had, to be able to do that so easily – and a now unknotted tie laid around his neck.

Wasting little time, Francis leaned in and unbuttoned his collar before stringing kisses up the newly exposed flesh, a smirk touching his lips at the quiet moan his efforts got him. "It is only fair, non…" he breathed out, the faint sensation of his lips moving as he spoke only serving to get Ludwig hotter, "that every once in a while, you return the favor?"

He tried to protest yet again, but the words died in his throat the moment one of those long, talented hands pressed against the bulge in his pants. Another low gasp escaped him as it pressed down and then shifted, rubbing him with just the right amount of pressure, at just the right speed. Damn him to hell, but Francis was a god at this sort of thing and he knew how to make Ludwig putty in his hands.

It was true, what Francis had said. Off the top of his head, he could remember Gilbert being late to six governmental meetings, two business dinners, three state dinners, and one birthday party in the last month alone. You could call Gilbert pretty much anything you wanted – except punctual. When that same slow grind against his crotch snapped him out of his reverie, Ludwig shivered, his arms grasping Francis' waist tighter, "Francis, you should not do such things…"

A laugh was the only response his words received, followed by sucking pressure over the junction of his right neck and shoulder. Though he didn't know why, Ludwig had always been sensitive to that sort of thing and, as always, the sensation made him moan. Not ceasing until he had left a substantial mark, when Francis rose up on his knees again it was only to lean in and whisper in Ludwig's ear, the smirk on his face evident in his tone as he spoke, "if you are in such a rush, mon amour, then I will ride you…" The wicked glint in Francis' eye was matched by the pace of his hand, "You always come fastest that way."

Alright, so when they finally walked into the party it was at a far-past-fashionable two hours late and Ludwig had to make sure his jacket stayed on for the rest of the night, but he had at least shown the lie in Francis' words – he could make the other man come three times to his one orgasm, regardless of whether or not he was being ridden. It was a victory so sweet that the scolding he received from his older brother went in one ear and right out the other.

Maybe later tonight, after everyone had gone, he would see if he could replicate the results in another country.


End file.
